The Joker's Destini
by StarlightSparkles
Summary: Destini is a happy girl, seventeen, living on her own.The Joker is a twisted villain. Everyone has a history&secrets even the happiest of people can be sad, especially Destini. On top of her emotional battles, how will she handle being The Jokers hostage?
1. Destini Star

**Okay, I'm sorry ahead of time this chapter will be just explaining a tad about my character since we all know about the, sexy, delicious, brilliant, amazing Joker. I want to eat his skin off :D. I don't own Batman of course or anything of the sort, no characters nothing. I wish though. Any who, it would be cool beans to get feedback and reader suggestions on what you guys want to happen with the story :D. I'll update to the max with this story because I looovvee The Joker yum. Anyway. Enjoy!! read&review loves.**

Monday.

Who the hell came up with Monday? It was the day everyone dreaded for being notoriously horrible yet inevitable to avoid. Nothing went right on Monday's, the sun was too bright or the sky was too cloudy, it was too rainy or too dry, it went too fast or went too slow. No one ever got up out of bed saying, _what a wonderful Monday._ Except…

Destini Star, the bubble of all bubbles in the darkest of days.

An alarm sounded, loud and in the highest pitch possible causing a hand to emerge from the blankets and slamming on the off button. There was a small groan from the bed as the form beneath the pink and green bunny blankets stretched her limbs. Sitting up the blankets fell from her form around her lap, "mmm, I slept so well." She said to herself stepping from the covers confinements and placing her feet into her Hello Kitty slippers, matching Hello Kitty shorts and tank top to go with them. She made her bed and pulled her long black hair up into a bun and walking to the bathroom.

Destini wasn't one for lollygagging around until the last minute…even if she was seventeen and living on her own in the most dangerous city, Gotham.

She graduated at seventeen and refused to stay at home longer than that, she had enough money in the bank to take care of herself the best she could. Not that her parents cared one hundred percent, she hated—didn't like her parents. She didn't like the word hate, it was to negative made her feel evil and she wasn't that at all.

She turned the radio on the news station stopped to listen before stepping into the warming shower water.

"_--yesterday afternoon there was a bank robbery at Gotham Bank, we have surveillance videos showing men in clown masks though the film is short do to some sort of technical issues. We are sure that The Joker was behind this though he was not caught on tape; there were 17 hostages, 8 were found dead and the rest wounded. If anyone has any—"_

She had turned the radio station to a music station. She didn't want to hear any depressing news if she could help it, "no body ever has information on that guy." She said looking up in the mirror. She took a deep breath looking at her body. Destini was a thin girl, not sickly thin; the kind of thin were even if she was placed in a championship eating competition for a whole year she wouldn't gain a pound from it. Sighing she turned from the mirror and stepped into the steamy shower to clean up for what would be a long day at work.

Destini worked at Machi, it was a clothing store that was rather popular amongst the middle class and the wealthy, and she could admit that there were some very nice clothes in the store though nothing was really her style.

Once her shower was over she stepped out wrapping a towel around her body and back into her room. She had already laid out what she was going to wear for the day so should wouldn't stand around and spend twenty minutes looking for all types of outfits but than resorting back to outfit number one. She pulled on her bright green and purple bra and panties, they were barney green and purple bright, she pulled on dark blue jeans that were tight fitting and slightly flared out at the bottom, she slipped on her black belt with silver studs and put it in the right loops though she placed it so it was hanging slightly from her hip.

She pulled on a white tank top and a loose sweater, the sweater was gray and had a black skeleton in the center of it with a pink bow on its head and it was winking. The sweater was tight around her mid upper thigh and hung loosely over one shoulder staying put on the other.

Her daily routines usually consisted of small things, things that usually wouldn't interest anyone but that was only at her home. Once outside the house things were wild, mainly because it was Gotham.

Applying black eyeliner on the bottom of her eye she made it dark but not look like she got a black eye, she applied pink eye-shadow and mascara that made her lashes look long. She took her hair from its bun and scrunched up the short part of her hair parting her bangs in two swoops and brushing the long part of her hair which was down to her mid back she has sort of a punkish/emo hair style :D.

"Ok, I'm done." She said with a big smile.

"Now…what time is i—aah!" she rushed to the clock to see if she was seeing right. The clock read _9:48_ and was blinking at her like saying 'hey…you should probably get the hell outta here'. She rushed out of her room and grabbed her big purse that also had skeletons on it and she ran out of her apartment closing the door behind her and down to the street calling to a taxi.

'_I can make it…its only eight minutes away…I'll just rush to the back room.'_ The thought to herself gripping her purse tight, she had never been late to work and she didn't know why this Monday seemed to want to make her feel down but she wouldn't let it defeat her! She wouldn't go down without a fight.

When the taxi stopped her gave him the money and ran out of the car into Machi's, she saw the analog clock on the wall, _9:56_, she ran to the employees only area and moved to the clock in machine. She punched in her number quickly and pushed enter and waited for it to say approved. She was almost shaking from the anticipation, _ding!_ . The machine approved her and just in the knick of time, it was now ten o'clock and she sighed resting her forehead on the wall, "so close…" she mumbled to herself putting her purse in her locker and closing it.

Destini was the go-to person of costumers and employees, though she didn't know why employees she helped anyway. She was supposed to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be and looking its best for display. "Destini!" a female voice called. She turned to find the source and spotted her fellow co-worker, Diana, "hey Dee." She said with a smile fixing the shoe boxes people so annoyingly couldn't put back themselves, lazy bastards.

"Why are you wearing that sweater? It's like…eighty degrees outside." She said leaning over her. Diana never did anything but complain, sleep around especially with the boss, and poke fun at everyone. It got very tiresome after a while but Destini put up with it somehow, though she made every other co-worker want to punch an ape.

"It's a cute sweater…what's wrong with it?" Destini asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing is wrong with it…but you need to show off your cute ass. Get a boyfriend and have lots of sex and tell me all about it," she said laughing and touching the shoes. Diana was a twenty-six year old woman who had obviously all the right curves in all the right places and was very voluptuous, she was what Destini wasn't. Destini was a very proud! B-cup, while Diana flaunted her Double-D's, bitch. Destini 

didn't think that of course, but many female co-workers did the ones that got jealous of all the male co-workers flirting with her constantly.

"No thanks." She said blushing a little embarrassed. Destini was never, ever, one to talk about her personal life. Not a lot of people knew anything about her other than the fact that she lived on her on, she was very selfless, and sweet. Though Diana knew a secret by accident…

"Come on Destini, when I was seventeen I was raging with hormones and loved showing off my body." She said putting her hands on her hips and running her fingers through her hair.

"Diana…"

She batted her eyelashes, "yes?"

"I'm fine being alone." She stated with a big smile. "It gives me pride letting girls now that it's okay to be single and self-sufficient!" she said making a fist and holding it in the air victoriously.

They looked at each other and stared for a moment before busting out laughing. They did that often, other than the fact that Diana was a sex fiend she was a great person to be around, Destini saw the good in everyone which was what people loved about her.

"You can't be alone forever you will eventually get lonely Destini. "She said her laughing subsiding.

"Diana, you know that I—"she felt fingers to her lips and Diana giving her a motherly look.

"I don't want to hear you say it Destini. No more talk about there being no body out there to love you, just because your parents couldn't show you what it is doesn't mean no body loves you, I love you sweetie." She said with a smile.

Destini liked these rare mother moments with Diana. "Thank you Diana." She said happily. She scoffed at the thought of her parents; her dad was the worse of them both. Every night beaten for breathing, every night beaten for being a minute late or early, every night being beaten for blinking, every night being told she was worthless scum, every night being told she was hated…and yet everyday she would get up but a smile on her face and lived each day knowing she was closer and closer to leaving to find happiness and yet living on her own she only felt more alone.


	2. Crashed

**Hello!! I'm going to put pictures of what Destini looks like on my profile soon, so if you want to get a better image of little Miss. Star than just checky-the-profile :D. Um. This chapter will be more exciting than moving shoes around, ha-ha. I promise. I don't know how much Drama you all want…I do love humor though…so there will most likely be those quirky lines floating around making noise at some point hehe. Well no more wasting your time: D Enjoy.**

Destini had finally gotten off work and was walking out of the convenient store down the street from her apartment; she had to re-fill her medication…for her anxiety. She pulled out her key from her purse and stepped into the apartment, she felt something under her foot and she turned the light on closing and locking the door behind her. She looked down seeing an envelope; it was a pretty envelope, a crème color with pink lace on the front. She opened it and read the information on it.

"Diana…I swear." It was an invitation to Bruce Wayne's mansion. She would have to be an idiot to deny but she would feel terribly out of place if she went. Her heart beat a little fast and a smile grew on her lips and she squealed in excitement, "I get to go to a mansion!" she said dancing around for a moment. She stopped and gained her composure, "I'll be around rich people though, so I need to act proper." She said acting like a snooty British woman, holding her chin up high nose in the air like she was better than everyone. She laughed to herself and walked to her room and went straight to her closet.

Works stress was still messing with her emotions, her boss had yelled at her for forgetting to set up a tent in the camping isle. She hated being yelled at it always made her feel so useless even when she tried her absolute hardest. She stopped what she was doing and opened a drawer in her dresser to pull out a small square razor.

She sat on her bed putting the blade to arm but stopped, she would probably have to wear a dress which would show her arms, which were littered in scars already she didn't need a few new cuts to bring more attention to them. So instead she slipped her pants off and raised her leg, she placed the blade on her upper thigh and slide across she winced but did it again, than again, than again. She took a breath after the last one and rocked back and forth for a moment trying to relax, she hated cutting but she didn't know what else to do, she couldn't cope with her emotions unless it was a happy emotion.

Wiping the blood away she stood back up and popped two pills in her both to keep her anxiety from kicking her ass, thanks to her parents she was unfortunately very…troubled. She couldn't cope with her feelings without feeling a sharp blade against her skin and every time she cut she would feel so anxious 

and just break down which led to medication. Her sides were scarred, her legs, arms, majority of them were from her own doing though some were her fathers doing.

Pushing the thoughts aside she went back to her closet feeling the stinging of her new cuts. She searched around until she found a black dress that went around her neck and was fitting until her mid thigh than it flowed outwards, in the back it went to her shoulder blades though was shaped in a 'v' and there was a small heart cut out on the front between her chest.

"I feel pretty…oh so pretty." She laughed spinning in the dress. She found black velvet gloves that went to her elbows, which she was thankful for, she put a small bracelet that was decorated in what looked like diamonds. Her hair wasn't exactly appropriate for the type of party she was going to so she put it up in a bun but kept her bangs and put on small silver earrings that dangled down. She wiped the pink eye-shadow off her eyes and replaced it was a dark blue that almost looked black. She smiled and stared in the mirror for a moment.

"What are you doing stupid? You could wear neon orange and no body is going to notice you…you look ridiculous." She mumbled taking a step back. She suddenly didn't feel like going but she didn't want to ignore a once in a life time chance no matter how alone she would be, she was use to it anyway.

She emptied her purse and put all her belongings in a smaller one, this one was just black. She put her medicine in it, her make-up, money, key, a book, and she paused at the last item…her razor.

"I won't really need something like this while I'm there…" she said looking at it, she bit her bottom lip, "just in case." She said tossing it in.

Leaving her apartment she closed the door behind her, her silver heels clicking about. She walked to the street, it was dark out side now so she flagged down a taxi quickly her eyes darting around for any sign or a person as she got inside…she was very paranoid.

At the party it was exactly the way she thought it would be, rich people laughing about things that were not funny at all. The smell of brandy floating around the air and for the ladies champagne, she wasn't old enough to drink which made her think again, why was she here? Everyone was twice, maybe three times, her age…maybe even four? There was so much white hair on the tops of people's heads she was 

starting to think Christmas had come early and the snow was non-melting snow and no one told her. She groaned and crossed her legs adjusting herself a bit in the cushioned stool, though the cushion did absolutely nothing since her butt felt like there as an elephant in each cheek.

'_Screw this, I'm reading.' _She thought to herself a little bitter. As she reached in her bag for her purse she saw someone stand before her, she looked up and saw a older man maybe mid thirties stand before her a smug look on his face, "I must say that bracelet is stunning, what kind of diamonds are they?" he asked charmingly.

She snickered on the inside, "one hundred percent cubic zirconium." She said with a small laugh.

He blinked at her and shifted uncomfortably, "hmm, I see." He glanced back and spotted someone than turned to her with a smile, "ah, I see Mr. Wayne, I'll leave you to enjoy the party without me bothering you." He said leaving quickly.

If Destini were a violent person she would have just punched him in the face, how rude of him. Because her bracelet wasn't real diamonds he didn't want to speak to her? It wasn't like she wanted to talk to a guy that much older than her but it was still very rude of him. She felt a mixture of emotions and clenched her fist and stood from the chair leaving to find the bathroom.

She had gone down a few halls but she had found it, she walked in and closed the door behind her. She raised her dress up and dug in her purse for her razor; she smiled at it and pressed it into her thigh with a sigh of relief. That jerk, she hadn't wanted to do it at the party and there she was, watching her crimson tears run down her leg. She wiped the blood off with toilet paper and leaned down on the sink taking a few deep breaths to keep the feeling of shame away so she wouldn't do it again.

She walked out of the bathroom and heard a loud noise; she jumped startled at the noise it had sounded like a balloon. "I didn't know rich people liked balloons." She said walking back to main area. It was eerily quite so she slowed her walking and listened. She could hear voices and she stopped completely, something was wrong.

There was glass breaking and screaming and that's when she heard everyone panicking, she saw a flood of people running about and coming her way. She moved away and ran the way they were coming from and into the bar crawling in and ducking down out of few.

Destini knew herself well, when she was in a scary situation there was no running even though that was the logical thing but fear always took over her and she froze up so she just had to hide from it all until the bad people were gone.

She crawled to the corner of the bar and sat here her knees pulled tightly to the chest her face buried her knees and her hands over her ears. She was shaking violently and her legs finally locked up there was nothing she could do now, even if she had to get up her body wasn't going to allow it, all she could hear now was shooting and the screaming.

**So not deliciously exciting, but you learned a tad bit more on Destini and well. I guess the next chapter will be delicious :D. Tell me what you want.**


	3. Boom

**Cha! I'm on a role tonight! I don't plan on sleeping until I pass out xD. This should be something of a chapter, it will be like, "RAWR!!" or something to that extent…and extents are always fun. Enjoy!**

After a few minutes the screaming had stopped and it seemed pretty quite, she took her hands away from her ears to listen to what was going on. She heard more than one voice, all male which made her shake even more.

"Hey boss, what do we do with the stuff?" a guy asked, she was listening closely.

That was until she heard it, the sound that could send chills down a ruthless killers back because this man was indeed ruthless, the sound that would make grown men cry for their mommy's, the laugh that belonged to the Joker. Destini was now terrified.

The one person she wished so hard never to meet was in the same room as her, damn it all! Why couldn't she have ran, ran with the other cowardly people rather than crawling in a corner she was screwed now. She felt her heart beat quickly in her chest her breathing becoming ragged; she whimpered and quickly put her hands over her mouth.

The room became still.

She was on the verge of tears and could just scream right now, especially at herself for letting herself make a noise. She covered her ears hearing foots steps come towards the bar; she squeezed her eyes shut tight tears now streaming down her face. She was shaking violently and rocking back and forth as the foot steps got louder and closer.

She heard them stop and she felt a presence in front of her but she didn't open her eyes.

The Joker stared down at the cowering girl and smiled, the bone chilling laugh emitting from his lungs he saw her visibly flinch and heard her whimper, the very sound that brought attention to her. "Well, well, 

well, what do we have here?" he stated squatting down before her, his hands dangling in front of him, his elbows resting on his legs.

Destini could hear him speak but pretended she couldn't which annoyed him, he pulled her hands away from her ears and pulled her up to her feet but was surprised that she fell into him and towards the floor but he kept her up.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't stand or move her body wanted to resort to her protective ball. She opened her eyes and saw his face and her eyes widened and she immediately began to struggle and pull away from him. "L-l-let go." She said in a soft voice. She wasn't getting anywhere struggling, all he did was hold her by the shoulders a smirk on his face as she struggled, and it was thoroughly amusing.

He laughed, though not as chilling as before, "you have to stop moving so much, it's to funny." He said in his low gruff voice his dark eyes piercing her bright green ones. He squeezed her shoulders and pushed her back against the bar to still her.

"Look here, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be stupid enough to stay in the room everyone is running from." He said with a wicked smile. It was hilarious, what kind of person didn't run away from danger, she must of heard the news, he was a merciless killer and she didn't even leave the room. He wanted to know why.

"I think I'll take you with me." He said leaning in towards her breathing down her neck.

She stiffened and pushed him away, "no," she shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you." She said mustering all the courage she possibly could, which was not very much.

"It wasn't a question." He stated grabbing her hand roughly and pulled her forward. She pulled her hand away her glove coming off and her hand freeing. _RUN!!_ Her brain screamed at her and she climbed on top of the bar climbing over it and jumping to the floor. She ran past one of the henchman and into the next room, she was so close to the elevator, if she could just get inside it she would be—suddenly her legs stopped working and she went crashing to the floor putting her arms out to brace the fall and she hit the hard floor with an, "umph."

She didn't look back at whoever was holding her legs she just tried to struggle away, "get off!" she yelled kicking him in the shoulder, she felt sick when her heel went through.

The masked guy was no angry and pulled her towards him, "you dumb bitch." He yelled turning her over on her back, he hit her in the face once and she put her hands up waiting for the second blow but that never happened. Instead there was a loud 'boom' and she felt warm liquid spray over her arms. She moved her arms away from her face and saw the clown masked guy with a hole through the center of the mask, blood pouring out. She got up feeling sick to her stomach, "oh god…" she held her stomach like she was going to throw up.

"God didn't do that," he said amused. "I did." She looked over to the Joker who was approaching her. She watched him walk in his ridiculous purple suit, his greasy greenish hair swaying slightly as he walked, him lick his lips, and that smile that just haunted her. He grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled her face to his, "if you value your don't try running again or that will happen to you." He said referring to the guy with the bullet through his brain.

She was shaking again which caused the Joker to laugh.

After a lot of pushing, shoving, and dragging they ended up out back pushing her inside of a van.

Joker usually would kill any one person floating around the crime scene, but she interested him, he wanted to use her. Any logical coward would of run from them and yet all she did was hide, he eyed her body up and down and smirked.

He turned to the two guys and shot one in the head and motioned for the other one to drive the van, he complied and got into the front seat of the van, leaving him and Destini in the back seat.

Destini was now upset with Diana. If she wouldn't of gave her the stupid invitation she wouldn't been in the situation she was in and she wouldn't be worrying about whether or not she was going to be killed within the next thirty seconds and she most definitely would not be sitting next to the Joker.

She put her hand to her chest and felt herself breathing hard again, she dug in her purse her fingers searching for the item she needed.

The Joker watched interested in what she was doing, he watched her pull out a small yellow bottle. Medication? She didn't look sick, "what the hell are you taking? Are you trying to kill yourself before I get to?" he asked with a grin watching her fumble with the lid, he snatched the bottle away. It was obvious she was shocked he had moved so fast because her hands were still frozen the way there were when she was holding the bottle.

He read the label and looked over to her, "anxiety?" he laughed.

She reached for it, "I need to take them, give them here." She said reaching again as he moved them away from her.

He smirked, "it's all a mental thing," he stated talking about anxiety.

"You would know all about that." She mumbled now frowning; Destini the bubble queen was frowning.

He turned to her whipping out a knife and holding it to her throat, she stilled and her breathing picked up again as did her shaking.

She wasn't going to take back her words, she meant what she said and begging for forgiveness wasn't going to take them away or make them go back in time and have her never say it. "I won't apologize." She said staring him in the eyes as hard as it was.

"You're interesting, you cower in fear when everyone is running from danger and when a knife is to your throat you show courage…you're the kind of person would die quickly." He said chuckling and licking his lips pressing it against her cheek now. He watched her chest rising and falling quickly, he pushed her back on the seat and she tried to struggle but he reminded her where the knife was. He pulled her dress up to her knees and he got between them. Shaking the bottle of her prescription she looked at it and than at him.

"Please?" she reached for it again being careful not to slide across the sharp knife, he moved them from her reach and she whimpered. Destini wasn't the kind of person to pull out impossible ninja moves and kick some ones ass in this type of situation, no, that wasn't her at all, and if she did end up kicking some ones ass she would probably apologize every time she hit them. Violence and pain wasn't something she wanted to inflict on anyone, not even someone who was threatening her life.

"Do what I say." He commanded moving the knife away. "I would hate to have to kill you." She laid there trying to close her legs.

He watched her breathing and stared at her for a while, he put the knife back to her throat and watched her again, her breathing increased but not to much. He pulled her up to him and she struggled a bit but nothing happened.

"Do you want to die!!" he yelled with an evil smirk curling from ear to ear, the scars on his face moving as he smiled. He laughed and let her go letting her lay back on the seat.

Destini put her hands over her ears and whimpered as he yelled but she didn't answer.

He laughed again, he got it now, and she was breathing rapidly and shaking. "You're afraid of loud noises." He laughed taunting her. He habitually licked his lips and looked at her. "That's perfect." He said cupping his hand under her chin and bringing her face close to his.

Destini looked at him and slowly moved her hands from her ears, she moved her face away from his but he kept her close squeezing her face a little tighter causing her to wince. Oh, she was so easy to read it 

almost took the fun out of things though than again it added to it as well. With someone like her around he could use her for things that didn't require a lot of commotion or destruction, even though he loved commotion and destruction. He stopped his thoughts; he always got distracted when thinking of the sound of people screaming with the sound of guns firing and buildings exploding.

Destini looked in his dark eyes and looked away from him trying to pull her face from his grip, "let go of my face." She said reaching her gloveless hand up to push his away.

He watched her arm and his attention was caught by the scars littering them, he let her face go and snatched her wrist up pulling her arm towards him. "My, my, my, what have we here girly?" he turned her arm so that her palm was facing upwards and he looked at the scars, he ran his gloved finger up her arm and laughed , "you either have a devil cat or you did this to yourself." He stated laughing like a maniac.

She looked away from him ashamed, she didn't care who it was she didn't want anyone finding about those and yet there he was making fun of her about something so personal.

"Look at me." He said waiting for her gaze to find his.

When it didn't he got angry, "look at me," he growled tightening his grip on her wrist.

She whimpered and felt the van come to a stop. She looked around trying to see where they were so maybe she could get away and find help.

The driver got out and opened the van door and the Joker got out, "take her to my room." He demanded and walked away. The guy turned his attention to her and she stared at his clown mask which wasn't nearly as terrifying at the Jokers face paint.

He got in and grabbed her roughly and she struggled, "stop it, stop! Let go of me!" she demanded kicking her legs and trying to get away. No body could be as ruthless as the Joker so she wasn't as afraid 

of him but she was still scared and didn't want to be near him. "Stop struggling! Get the fuck out." He said grabbing her hair and pulling her out of the van closing the door behind him.

"You get the fuck out! Don't be such a dick!" she yelled angrily. Destini was never one for cussing but she felt it was necessary in this situation.

"Come on." He said grabbing tight and making her walk forward. She looked at the building they were approaching, it was an old warehouse and it was dark in there, she whimpered and stopped walking for a moment until the grip on her hair tightened.

"You're hurting me." She said making a fist.

He laughed, "Tell someone who gives a damn." He retorted.

"Sorry." She stated lifting her hand up and crushing her fist into his groin. He grunted and fell over holding him self and she took off running. Her heels were slowing her down a bit but she didn't care she just needed to get away, anywhere but where she was.

There was a sudden 'boom' and she froze and covered her ears, "no, no," she needed to go, she had to get away, why did her body do this to her. She started again but the sound hit her ears again and she stopped. "Stop it!" she screamed. As she was about to turn to see who it was she felt a something hard slam into the back of her head and her world went dark.

**I'm not sure how much I like this one: . I kept editing stuff and he just doesn't seem Joker enough. He needs to be more…hmm…I'll keep doing some editing and what not but for now this is it for chapter 3 :D. I hope it was okay enough. Thank you for the reviews! Much appreciated! I just want to give you all what you want!**


	4. Questioned

**((Bum, bum, bum. :D. She got knocked the f out!! Hehe. Um, thank you everyone for reading this far and there is much more to come, my spirits are high and my passion is pumping lol. I believe I'm excited to write this chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Oh yeah and thank you for the reviews :3))**

Destini awoke in serious discomfort; her head was throbbing, her chest felt tight, and her eyes hurt from the light that was shinning in them. She never woke up feeling groggily but this was different, she felt like she had been smacked by a house. She took a deep breath and rubbed her chest shifting in the bed slightly, she was still in the dress from the previous night and it was not wonderful to sleep it.

Her eyes snapped open now fully awake remembering last night, she looked down at the blankets and she relaxed. They were the pink and green bunny blankets and she smiled feeling foolish, "what a dream." She mumbled kicking her feet out from under the covers and putting her feet in the spot where her Hello Kitty slippers usually were. When she didn't feel the cushy comfort she looked down and saw hardwood flooring instead of her pink cushy carpet. She finally looked at the room she was in and she felt her heart drop.

It wasn't her room. "What the—" she stood up and walked in a circle trying to sort out where she was, her head was just screaming at her, she touched the back of it and remembered being hit. "No…"

"Oh, yes." A rough voice said from a dark corner in the room. She spun around to see who it was and all the events of last night filled her head again as if she was reliving it. The Joker.

"I told you not to run." He said a frown on his brows like he was contemplating something. He approached her watching as she backed away. "I could have sworn I told you not to, do you remember that?" he asked grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. He laughed.

She just watched him and nodded lightly.

"So…I'm assuming you want to die?" he questioned assuming she wouldn't have run if she didn't want to die.

She didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" he yelled out squeezing her shoulders.

She whimpered and started to descend towards the floor to get into her protective ball position but he kept her up. "Look girly, the yelling stops when you open that pretty mouth of yours." He said in a loud tone, he didn't like being ignored especially by cowards. Though he knew she was probably repulsed by his scars and didn't want to look at him nor speak to him, but when he said speak he expected just that to happen.

When she still remained quiet he pushed her into a corner in the room and towered over her, "you are going to answer me whether you like it or not!" he laughed insanely as she slammed into the wall.

He grabbed her shoulders as she started to go the floor again and he pushed her again and she whimpered, she looked up at him and saw him with his hand raised in the air as if he would strike her and her brain flashed images of her father.

"No! Daddy stop please, I'll be a good girl!" she cried out covering her face and shaking.

The Joker stopped and stared down at her a smile playing on his lips, "stand up." He commanded though his voice wasn't loud or cruel, just a voice.

Destini looked at him and stared for a moment before standing but she cowered away from him.

"Your father…what kind of man was he?" he asked placing his hand on her cheek he stared deep into her eyes waiting for her to answer.

She didn't want him to keep yelling, "I don't know, he was angry." She said hugging herself to keep space between them. He smirked and moved closer pressing his body against hers, he placed his mouth 

near her neck and she flinched away and tried to move away, "stop—please." She didn't want him that close to her.

He didn't move but he didn't go on with what he was doing, "and your mother?" he asked now moving his face to look at her and watch her become disgusted at the sight.

She looked at him and blinked a few times looking at the scars on his cheeks. She looked in his eyes than back at them; she moved her hand up slowly and moved it towards his face.

He stared at her the smile on his lips fading and he had a more thoughtful expression on his face though his eyes were still caring dark emotions. He let her hand near his face and trace over the scars, was she not utterly horror-struck by his hideous scars? He almost closed his eyes at how soft her touch was, no one ever got to touch him like this for more than one reason, one being he would kill them before they got that close and another being…no body ever wanted to.

She let out a shaky breath relaxing a bit, Destini was the kind of person that could see the good in everyone but for him…she would have to really open her eyes but since he hadn't killed her yet she didn't want to think of him as the worst person ever. He hadn't done anything to her except torment her but she was use to that thanks to her father. She knew of all the terrible things he had done, because of the news, but she still didn't know him. Killer or not it was against "The Rules of Destini" to not give everyone a chance.

He finally snapped from his thoughts and grabbed her hand and pushed it against the wall above her head and did the same with the other hand. He licked his lips and put the smirk back on his face, "I asked about your mother." He said back in his more ruthless voice.

"She was a druggie," she stated trying to pull her wrists from his grip.

"Ooh, that sounds like a loving family." He stated laughing. He licked his lips, "Tell me, how did you and dear old daddy bond?" he asked keeping her pinned where she was, she wasn't exactly the strongest of girls so it didn't take a whole lot of effort.

Destini looked away and shook her head, "don't ask me about my past, it has no relevance to now." She said putting more effort into getting out of his grip only causing him to laugh at her.

"The past has everything to do with now." He said pulling her from the corner and pushing her on the bed. She fell back and crawled away from him on the wrinkled sheets.

"Not mine." She said watching him get on the bed as well crawling over her straddling her hips to keep her down. He felt her tense completely and her become uncomfortable, shifting about and her face becoming red. He laughed again, oh this girl! She gave him so much to laugh about and if he didn't kill her she would surely kill him from laughter.

He leaned down putting his hands on either side of her and whispered in her ear, "I want to know all about it." He said breathing in her ear. He felt her shiver and gasp and he smiled.

"There is nothing to tell, I grew up, I graduated, I moved out. My dad and I didn't get along big whoop a lot of people don't get along with their dads." She said turning her head away from him.

"You called me daddy." He stated wanting to know why. "Stop avoiding my questions or soon your face will look like mine." He stated pulling out a knife and pressing it to her cheeks. "By the way girly, what might your name be?" he asked running the tip of the blade down her neck to her chest though not hard enough to hurt her.

"I didn't mean to say that, you were going to hit me and…my dad abused me…" she stated clenching her jaw. "It's Destini." She stated watching him move above her. She felt him pushing her skirt up and she struggled against him but he put the knife to her neck, "I love it when your squirm, makes me just itch to sink my knife into your skin." He said running his hand up her thigh until he felt her flinch and wince. Frowning at the fact he didn't even hurt her and opened her legs and examined her inner thigh.

"Hey! Stop that!" she said trying to close her legs and pull her dress down but stopped when he touched her cuts from last night, "ow! Stop." She said irritated. He laughed, "why on Earth would you cut your pretty skin?" he asked leaning forward and licking against the cut, her body shivered and her breath got caught in her throat and she gripped the blankets. He licked his lips and watched her react to something so small.

"I don't cut myself." She lied looking up at him.

He laughed, "oh, oh, than please explain why every limb of yours is scarred up?" he asked touching her exposed arms and holding them down by her head. "Hmm? What makes you do it?" he asked nipping at her shoulder lightly.

She didn't say anything and he frowned, "I asked you a question!" he yelled.

She flinched went to cover her ears but he had her arms pinned down, "I get frustrated!" she said closing her eyes. "I-I don't have anyone to talk to about what I'm feeling and it just builds up to the point where I have to let it out some how and it ends up being physically." She stated quickly. She had never told anyone that, but with a murderous man above her she didn't want to disobey him to much.

He ran his finger down her body feeling her shiver as he did; he found his way between her legs and smiled pressing his thumb against her. She sat up slightly and pulled away from him, "stop!!" she screamed twisting from him trying to get away. _'He touched me! What the hell is wrong with him? I didn't give him permission to do anything like that!'_ Destini had never had a boyfriend regardless of how pretty she was and with no boyfriend that meant no anything, no kisses, messing around, or sex. She was quite the virgin and a tad naïve at times.

The Joker laughed excitedly and moved his hand away from between her legs, "you're quite responsive, has a man ever touched you before, Destini." He said putting emphasis on her name which made her cringe. "Huh?"

She shook her head at him and bit her lip uncomfortable in the position they were in and as if he had read her mind he got up from the bed and pulled her dress down. "Do you know what this means than?" he asked his back to her.

"No."

He laughed. "You belong to _me._" He said looking back at her a grin on his wicked face.

Her heart sunk to her stomach. "I don't belong to anyone." She said sitting up on the bed.

"You will soon. You can count on that." He said walking to the door. "I have places to be so stay in here or it's off with your head." He said with a shrill laughter and the door closed.

Destini stared at the door and put her face in her hands and cried. What was she going to do?

**((Darn it all. I don't like this one either, eerrrrr. Super mega baby punch!! I refuse to get writers block! I refuse xD!. Any feedback on what to do with future chapters would be appreciated loves :D. So I'll be typing up chapter five now so I hope you enjoyed this one…))**


	5. I didn't ask

**((Hooray! I'm mega happy you all are enjoying this :3 it makes meh happy, hehe. This chapter will fun to write. Enjoy!!))**

Destini laid on the bed her back turned to the door and she found her self picking at the blankets even though she wanted to dig inside her skin, she sat up, as a matter of fact she would. Nothing was stopping her from cutting and with a night like the last and a day like this she needed it, she looked around the room and spotted her purse. She walked over to it and dug inside it she noticed her medication was still gone which bothered her, she unzipped the inside zipper of her purse and pulled out her razor happy they hadn't found it.

She moved over to the bed and pulled her dress up high, she sat on the bed and raised her leg but decided that the Joker might find that so she leaned back and pulled the end of the dress up to her belly button. She placed the razor on her hip and slid it across watching blood form and she did it again a little deeper, than once more. She used the blanket to wipe the blood away and than looked at them seeing the puff up and get red and than came the stinging. Cutting was never the bad part it was the after pain, the stinging that lasted a tad to long.

She was pulling her dress down when the door opened, she had expected it to be the Joker but it was one of his henchmen and she let her dress drop all the way. He looked at her and took his mask off revealing a rather pale guy with shaggy brown hair and uncomfortable gray eyes that were staring lustfully at her body. Why didn't she pack clothes with her, clothes she would usually wear outside of the house?

"What do you want?" she asked being strong though she wasn't and it was obvious.

He moved towards her closing the door, "I was supposed to ask you what you wanted to eat…but it seems like you are hungry for something else." He stated walked towards her. She stood from the bed and backed away at an angle so she was closer to the door than he was. "What do you say?" he suggested raising his eyebrows up and smirking.

"I say I'm not hungry for anything and that you should leave." She said making small fists and bringing them up protectively against her chest.

"Well I'll feed you something you will want more and more of." He said reaching towards his pants.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head watching him pull at the zipper still eying her. Destini had a few options at this point: scream, that wouldn't do much in a building full of killers, fight, ha! Yeah right she couldn't beat up a premature baby, run…that was always a good option. Nothing was scaring her into a corner now and she could definitely try getting away regardless of her bare feet.

"Come on baby, it won't hurt." He said walking towards her.

Destini turned around quickly and ran out of the room running down the hall looking for a way to go, she could hear loud foot steps behind her which only made her go faster. She saw a stairway and she grabbed the railing and ran down it quickly surprised that her feet could move as fast as they were. She looked around as she ran and saw a back door and she ran for it, she was so close to getting away but reality hit her when she heard a gunshot and a bullet fly past her head. Her body froze and she whimpered covering her ears, _'damnit! Not now!' _she tried going but she felt hands spin her around and she looked at the henchman and head butted him which was the dumbest shit she could have done.

"Ugh." She put her hand to her forehead and closed one eye to try to focus, she could see he was slightly dazed and shocked by it as well but he recovered faster than her. "You little bitch." He adjusted the ring on his finger and made a fist hitting her in the face causing a scrape to form on her cheek blood running down it. She put her hand to her bleeding cheek and she looked at him only to see him hit her again in the same spot. She stumbled back onto the floor and he got down on top of her and pulled her hair from its bun watching it sprawl out on the floor.

"Oh…I will have fun with you." He said grabbing a knife and ripping through the strap around her neck that kept her dress up. He ripped it away pulling it down past her green and purple bra down to her belly button and he looked at her with that smirk. He ran his hands up her stomach and she pushed his hands away but he grabbed them with one hand putting them above her head.

"Get off!" she yelled squirming beneath him she felt tears form in her eyes and run down her face, "no…" she tried pushing her self away but he was so much bigger than her the strength difference made it seem impossible.

"Mm, you smell good." He said as his face went down by her chest and neck, he sat up a little to look at her face and she spit in his face an angry expression on her face. She had never been so mad at someone before but he was just pissing her off, even when the Joker had touched her she wasn't this mad.

Wiping his face he wiped the spit on his shirt and smacked her, "you need to learn your place." He smacked her again and lifted his hand from hers to crack his knuckles which made her flinch but she took the opportunity to punch him in the face as hard as she could and he fell back.

She scooted away from him and brought got up, she moved to him bringing her foot back and with extreme force kicking him in the groin. He grabbed him self and just fell over his eyes closed tight. She got up holding her dress up and running to the exit of the building.

Her cheeks were throbbing in pain, one more than the other; she had never been so violated.

Pushing the doors open she ran outside tears and make up staining her face, from the whole black make up her eyes were starting to resemble the Jokers black make up. She didn't know where she was going she just had to get away. There was just a bunch of deserted buildings and alleys around her; she had no idea where she was especially since it was dark outside again since she had spent the whole day inside.

She slowed down a little and could see her clouds of breath floating into the sky; she looked up watching them go she frowned. She didn't say it was okay for her breath to leave her body and float away from danger, how rude of it leaving her breathing heavily for replacement air…they would never be good clouds anyway they could float away all they want. Jerks.

She could hear feet stomping now and she looked behind her, she couldn't see him which meant he was far behind her so she still had time to get away. She looked around and saw an alley and a dumpster and she ran into it sitting behind it and curling up in a ball.

The foot steps got louder but than slowed near the alley and she stopped breathing, she could hear them pacing about and him mumbling cuss words and how he bad he was going to hurt her if he got in 

trouble. She adjusted her body and looked under the dumpster and almost threw up at how quickly her heart went to her throat and her stomach to her feet, she couldn't even make a sound or it would surely come up, it was his eyes staring right back at her.

She sat up quickly and stood to her feet looking around for an exit but there was only one. He approached her, no more lust in his eyes just anger, "I'm going to kill you slowly." He said grabbing for her but she slipped behind the dumpster, thank goodness she was thin enough, and she ran out of the alley only to have the back of her dress grabbed and her being pulled back, she saw a van drive by and she screamed as loud as she could.

"Fuck." He hissed as it stopped and began to reverse slowly. He pulled her behind the dumpster and crouched down with her putting his hand over her mouth and the gun to her head and she closed her eyes. "Try to talk and I'll blow your fucking brains out." He said quietly.

They could hear the van door open and feet approaching them; though whomever they belonged to they were taking their sweet time walking. Destini hoped it was a cop or something to get her out of this mess, to save her from these people. The steps stopped at the alley entrance and didn't move after that, _'no! Walk you butthead! Save me'_ she thought anxiously.

There was a gun shot and she put her hands up to her ears and whimpered, the feet shifted and there was a chilling laugh that followed afterwards, they both tensed knowing who it was. The Joker.

The henchman was thinking quickly of what to do and he suddenly pushed her out from behind the dumpster. She fell to the ground her dress hanging down loosely and dirty her face stained and bruising, she looked up at him and slowly rose to her feet. He watched her stand looking at the condition she was in and he didn't change the smirking expression.

"Were you trying to run?" he asked making a gesture for her to move to the side and she complied. "Were you?" he asked again looking at her.

"No." she choked out.

"Than what were you doing out here…" he paused as he reached the end of the dumpster and held his gun out to the man behind it, "…with him?" he asked looking down at him. "You know not to touch what's mine," he said to the guy before shooting him in the head and walked away from him.

He looked at her, her hands were over her ears from the gunshot and it made him smile. If there was one thing he hated it was being disobeyed and men that had to lower themselves to something like rape. It wasn't a worthy crime worth committing if it didn't affect a large number of people…or cause an explosion.

Destini looked at him and than at the ground feeling shame again that things with the, now dead, henchman had gotten the way they did. She felt his hand under her chin pulling it up to meet his eyes; he wasn't squeezing her face like the previous night it was a lot softer than that which surprised her all in its self. She couldn't tell what he was thinking as he was looking in her eyes but she felt like crying again and she did just that, she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him grasping the back of his purple jacket and crying onto his chest.

The Joker stood there looking down at her unsure of what to do; yeah he was unsure the maniac man who _"just did things"_ didn't know what to do with this half naked crying girl. If there was one thing he knew it was that he was glad she was afraid of loud noises that was why he shot the gun at the entrance, he knew she would make a noise. He bit back a frustrated growl and pried her off of him taking off his jacket and handing it to her, "unless you want my other men eye balling you, you should cover up." He stated coldly.

She looked up at him and nodded putting the purple jacket on her body and buttoning a few buttons. It was, of course, to big for her but she was use to bigger clothing.

He smirked wickedly at her, "you look good in my clothes." He stated with a laugh.

Destini took a deep breath and pushed her sappy pathetic feelings aside, she wasn't supposed to be crying or sad. It was against "The Rules of Destini" she was supposed to be happy bubble girl from planet "French bunnies with funny mustaches and hats." She smiled at him, "thank you." She said actually happy that he was the one who saved her from the unthinkable.

This is when he frowned and stared at her long and hard. He knew that at the moment she was miserable to the bone, being held captive by the most feared man in Gotham, almost raped, being tormented and yet there she was smiling at him and thanking him none the less. His smile was supposed to ridicule others and yet he felt that hers was doing that to him. "Don't…"

Destini tilted her head confused, "don't what?" she asked completely lost.

"You're miserable…I want to see that misery." He stated getting closer to her grabbing her face again a tad harder. He didn't want to see fake emotions from this girl, Destini; it was enjoyable to see her tremble in fear whenever he raised his voice or held a knife to her throat. He wanted to know at all times exactly what she was feeling not what she wanted to feel, it didn't bring the same kind of joy if it was bogus.

The smile faded from her face and her eyes dulled in shine and she sighed, "Sorry," She stated looking away. She smiled because she did feel a slight joy at the moment he gave her his jacket, she felt like he didn't do it completely out of not want his henchmen to see, he was being protective over her.

"Time to clean you up," he stated with a big grin and he took her to the van his hand around her wrist. He let her in first and he got in after closing the door and he kicked the front seat telling the driver to move his ass and he did.

Once at the building the Jokers henchmen seemed to be unpacking things from the back and making their way upstairs but Destini wasn't exactly interested in them at the moment. She followed the Joker up the stairs to his room and he closed the door behind them and told her to sit on the bed. He went to the dresser in the corner and pulled out a cloth, alcohol, and a band-aid.

"I'm not old enough to drink." She stated looking at the bottle than at him.

He looked at her amused and tilted his head back and laughed, "t-this isn't for drinking," he began calming his laugh down and pushing her back some on the bed so he could sit next to her. "It's for your 

wound, dummy." He stated teasing her lightly. He looked at her dress that was now looking like a long skirt, "take it off." He stated tugging at it.

She blushed profusely, "w-what? Why?" she asked holding on to it for dear life.

"It's just getting in the way, take it off." He stated again this time more commanding.

"Could you turn around?" she asked in a pleading tone.

He stared at her for a few moments and rolled his eyes but laughed, "Okay, fine I won't watch." He stated looking up at the ceiling a smirk still on his features. He wouldn't look at her while she took it off, he was after all, a man of his word.

She stood from the bed and pulled the dress down and kicked it off of her feet. The jacket didn't button all the way down so her green and purple panties were showing which made her blush and shift uncomfortably but she sat on the bed anyway. "Okay." She said crossing her legs and facing him trying to keep the end of the jacket between her legs to cover herself but it didn't seem to want to cooperate.

The Joker averted his gaze to her and looked her up and down, he said he wouldn't watch her undress but he didn't say he wouldn't look at her afterwards. When he saw the colors of her panties he laughed, "Oh, oh, we seem to match perfect now." He said looking her over. Her eye make up resembled his, her hair was messy, and she was wearing green and purple just like him. Looking at him, he was right, all she needed was white face pant and red lips.

Grabbing the cloth and unscrewed the lid on the bottle and poured some on to the cloth and set the bottle down on the floor and leaned to her grabbing her face gently and turning it to the side to see the cut, "Miss Destini, I have a question for you." He stated brushing the wet cloth against the cut, he felt her try to move away and wince at the sting but he kept her still.

"What might that be?" she asked taking a small breath.

He licked his lips and continued wiping the blood away, "you seemed to be…rather upset about what happened while I was away…" he licked his lips again, "how far did my pawn get with you?" he asked turning her face to look him in the eyes.

She stared at him and looked down embarrassed and humiliated.

He set the cloth down and pushed her back on the bed earning a small squeak of surprise and he lifted her legs and grabbed her panties getting ready to pull them down to see for himself.

"Stop, stop! He didn't go inside." She said putting her hands over her crotch to keep it from his sight.

The Joker smirked, "did his lips touch yours?" he asked letting go of her underwear and leaning in towards her.

She shook her head slowly, "no,"

"No baby making happened?" he said his lips inches from hers.

"I crushed his baby sack." She said looking him in the eyes.

This caused him to laugh immensely, "oh, so you did defend yourself and didn't curl up in that useless ball of yours." He teased sitting up smiling.

"Makes me feel better." She said pouting and pushing herself on her elbows.

"One more question, darling." He said dragging out his term of endearment.

"Hm?"

"Why the fear of loud noises, they can't hurt you." He asked curiously.

She sighed, "When I was living with my parents still…when ever my dad felt violent he would make a lot of noise to let me know that he was indeed mad and that he was coming for me…" she said in a soft voice.

"I always got so scared because I knew no matter what I did he was going to get me and the only way I could protect myself was curling up in ball and wait for it to be over." She shook her head and scoffed, "even now when I hear loud noises I know that something bad will follow it so the only thing I can do is curl up in a ball and cover my ears until it stops."

_It does make sense now. _

He tapped his chin as if thinking of something but just kept the information filed in his head. He looked down at her and his eyes traveled to the red on her hip and he pushed his jacket up to look at it. "Would you like to explain this?" he knew what it was but he wanted to know why.

"I was upset." She stated simply.

He stared at her, "next time you're upset punch something instead of scarring your beautiful skin." He said running the wet cloth against her cut and putting a big bandage over all of the cuts. "If you continue your little blood baths, I'll carve into your skin." He said pulling out a knife and putting it to her cheek, "and I don't think you would like how I would cut you." He said with a chilling laugh. He didn't want her cutting herself, she was far to pretty to keep making her skin look like she just spent an hour in a blender.

"You can't ask me to stop just like that." She said with a frown, "I've been coping like this for four years, it isn't that easy." She said shaking her head. If she didn't cut she wouldn't know what to do with herself when she needed to deal with her emotions.

He laughed, "I didn't ask." He said trailing the knife against her soft lips. "Coping?" he licked his lips again, "from now on when you feel like you need to, you come to me," He said pointing to himself.

"That's not going to happen," she stated dully.

"That wasn't a question either." He said in a low voice.

"Why am I here anyway?" she asked wondering how long she would be his hostage.

"I'm going to need you for a few things, small things." He said making a hand gesture. "You will do them or I'll kill you." He said putting his knife away finally.

She sat up crossing her legs again, "you just might have to kill me." She said crossing her arms. If she would have to kill someone or hurt someone she wasn't going to do anything he asked her life wasn't as important as another person's nor worth saving over someone else's. That wasn't something she could live with anyway, killing someone just to save her won skin, no she wouldn't do it.

"You know I could do it without the slightest bit of remorse…so really think about what you say." He said standing up from the bed putting the alcohol on the dresser. "I'm going to let you sleep…you've had a long day and we have a busy one tomorrow." He said with a small chuckle, like a child with a crush.

"Umm…" she began to fidget with her fingers. "Thanks for the help." She said standing up as well and walking over to him. He was a terrible person and he does horrible things but she couldn't help but feel like he was all bad, even villains needed a break from being evil sometimes.

He smirked at her and pulled her towards him, "I'll be doing just about everything to you soon." He stated pulling her face close to his and he stared in her eyes as if searching for something.

Destini clenched her fists and closed her eyes, she didn't know what the hell she was doing or why but the next thing she knew, she was standing on her tip toes with her lips pressed against his.

**((Bwahahaha! This chapter took a lot of time. It's eleven pages on word and the other ones are usually eight to nine and occasionally seven :D. I hope he stayed in character haha!. I had to pry myself away from the computer cause I didn't eat anything today but I eventually got up and got peanut butter and toast! Hooray!! I'm going to brainstorm tonight for the next chapter 'cause I'm not sure what I want to do yet. Well anyway, thank you everyone for the reviews and all the views!! See you next chapter.))**


	6. Destined to Kill

**((This chapter will be…difficult. I tried to brainstorm on what to write about but nothing really came to mind. SO I think I'm going to wing it…I have a small idea as to what is going to happen but I'm not exactly sure so bare with me please on this chapter cause after this one I have an idea on what I want to happen. Sorry for making everyone wait, Enjoy!))**

The Joker didn't do anything at first when he felt her lips against his he just stood there looking at her. His mind was fumbling around trying to decide on what to do with this girl kissing him and he had plenty of options he just didn't know which to choose from. When he felt her pulling away he snapped away from his thoughts and grabbed her shoulders a grin on his face.

Destini felt so stupid kissing him, especially since he didn't kiss back not that she had expected him but now he was grinning at her and it made her shift uncomfortably. "I-I-I'm sorry." She said looking away her face turning the deepest shade of pink.

He grabbed her chin and titled her face upwards to look at her and he kissed her, rougher than she had kissed him which caught her off guard. He slowly pushed her backwards to the bed his hand running through her hair as he licked her lips nibbling on the bottom one.

She didn't know what to do with herself now, she had started something she wasn't ready for and she was afraid to tell him to stop. She tensed up feeling him push her back on the bed and him between her legs never breaking the kiss, she didn't feel anything her mind was to busy to concentrate on what was happening between them.

Running his hands up her thighs he squeezed them nipping at her jaw moving to her neck, he wasn't getting any reactions from her and it was bothering him, he glanced up at her face and saw the fear in her eyes, "stop thinking so much." He stated as a demand though he spoke in a low voice.

She could feel him moving to her neck and she felt a sensation in the pit of her stomach that made her move away from him, she didn't know what the feeling was but she didn't want him giving it to her.

He kissed her neck licking it lightly and sucking for a moment looking up at her face.

Her eyes widened at the feeling of his lips against her neck, she gasped and arched forward slightly her legs twitched trying to close but stopped realizing he was between her legs. She felt his tongue and closed her eyes tight putting her hands to his shoulders and biting her lip suppressing a foreign noise from coming out. The Joker smiled wickedly enjoying this reaction from her and oh he loved how she was deliciously sensitive and responsive. He sucked a little harder wanting to hear her make some noise.

Whimpering she gripped his shirt squirming beneath him her eyes cloudy and her breathing increasing. He was getting hard and he adjusted his body ever so slightly and pressed his groin against her adding the appropriate pressure and he grinned from ear to ear hearing her gasp and moan pushing back against him. "Oh, virgins are so naughty, you want this so bad." He whispered in her ear licking the lobe.

Destini was now a deep shade of red from extreme embarrassment, "th-that's not true." She said pushing his shoulders slightly.

He held himself up and looked down into her eyes still smirking down at her but began to frown thinking of the previous events. Just the night before she had yelled for him to stop at his touches and now she wasn't even struggling, it dawned on him. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to, not that he gave a damn 'cause he would take her whether she wanted to or not, but she was doing it for the comfort…she was vulnerable. He began to laugh and pushed himself away from her body closing her legs and getting off of the bed with a small sigh.

"What's so funny?" she asked completely confused.

"You." He said walking towards the door.

"What's so funny about me?" she asked pushing her self up.

"Someone attempted to rape you today and you throw yourself at me," he laughed hysterically. "I will take you another time, when I feel like it not when you feel like it." He said looking at her teasing her.

She didn't know what to say, he was right. What was wrong with her? Throwing herself at the Joker the way she did, kissing him, letting him touch her but he…kissed so nice. "I didn't want to have sex with you." She said with a frown crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not what your body was saying."

She blushed, "I-I-you can't—I didn't do it on purpose." She said defensively. She didn't want him thinking that she actually wanted to have sex with him. _'Can't want something you haven't had, right?'_ she thought that was the case at least.

"Well soon you will and that is something you will check off your to do list." He said chuckling, he wanted to play with her before he actual took her.

"I can already mark something off my to do list." She mumbled pulling the covers up and climbing in.

He opened the door putting his hand on the light switch, "and what might that be?" he asked curiously still grinning.

"Kissing a maniac killer." She said laying down in the bed and turning away from him.

He laughed that chilling laugh and turned the light off, "oh, you're something else." He said closing the door laughing as he walked away.

She pulled the blankets over her head and brought her knees to her chest, what was she getting herself into?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the morning Destini was awaken by the sound of obnoxious balloons popping, she shot up from the bed moving to the side and finding that there wasn't a side, just air…than floor. She groaned pushing herself off the hardwood floor and getting on her knees. She stood pushing the covers off of her walking to the door but she felt an uncomfortable breeze, looking down she saw that she was in her bra and panties and there was a hickey next to her belly button, "what the hell?"

The door swung open and she fell backwards crawling away and looking up shocked at an unfamiliar face, "what do we have here?" the man asked. He was dressed in black pants and a striped shirt, a black leather coat over that and medium length scraggly hair. He looked either Hispanic or Italian, leaning more towards Italian though.

Trying to cover herself up the best she could she looked at the gun in his hand and than up at his face, "w-who are y-you?" she asked knowing he wasn't one of the Jokers henchmen. Her heart beat picked up quickly and her breathing caused her chest to raise and fall in an unsteady manner.

"Stand up." He ordered.

She couldn't move.

"STAND UP!" he yelled shooting the gun in the air.

She covered her ears screaming and whimpering.

"Look here little girl! Do what I sa—"there was another gun shot and a thud.

She whimpered and looked up seeing the Joker who didn't look amused at all, but angry.

"Get the hell up, you don't have time to cower in your beloved corners right now." He said moving to her grabbing the gun out of the man's dead grasp before grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. He didn't rush to save her, he had been on his way to get her and the guy just happened to be there before him, he wasn't into the whole _save the damsel in distress thing_ wasn't his style. It was all coincidence with her, he always just happened to be right around the corner when she was in a mad situation; he never intentionally went to rescue her.

Destini followed behind him, "what's going on?" she looked at him and saw he had his jacket back on and she frowned, she should of figured he would take it back eventually.

"Blood splattering, the smell of gun powder, thugs dying, you know the usual," he laughed, "it's all because a mobsters impatience." He pulled her down the stairs towards the gun shots.

Destini heard a particularly loud shot and she stopped running and covered her ears which made the Joker stop and also mad him angry.

"If they don't kill you I will for stopping, "he growled pulling her again. He didn't have time for her loud noise shit he needed things to play out like they were supposed to today and they wouldn't if she was dead…though he could go around it.

Destini followed behind him until they were behind some crates, they both stopped and the Joker examined the scene carefully. His men were holding up quite well, some were wounded some were dead but the mobsters goons weren't in their environment which put them at a disadvantage.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" he stated handing her a gun.

"Excuse me for waking up to a mini war." She stated looking at the gun taking it slowly, "what am I…going to do with this?" she asked wondering if she was just holding it for him, hoping she was just holding it for him.

He laughed, "Shoot." He said looking at her.

Destini stared at him in disbelief, she couldn't shoot someone if they did from it she would never be able to live it down.

He couldn't help but laugh at her, "You're pale as a ghost," he said laughing at her. Oh it would be so entertaining to watch her with the gun and so hot especially since she was in her undergarments.

"So are you." She said referring to his face paint.

He patted her head, "don't disappoint me." With that he left from behind the crates shooting his gun at who ever was in his way.

Destini sat there holding the gun to her chest, what the hell did he expect her to do? She covered her ears and sat there rocking trying to drown out the sounds of guns and imagine anything else but what was going on. It seemed to work for a few moments but reality slapped her in the face when she heard the crate next to her bust up from a bullet going through it, no where was safe for her to just sit and try to imagine cotton candy and bunny rabbits.

She stood up and peaked from around the crates to see what was going on, she could see the Joker from where he was and she saw the knife in his hand and pressing it against a mans cheek the knife going through it. The sight made her sick and yet he looked so calm and amused. Just as she was about to look away she saw a man creeping up behind him and she stood up running towards him. She ran so fast with all her might the gun still in her hand, she saw him hold up the gun to the Jokers back and she jumped on top of crate and dove at the man pushing his hand up, there were two gun shots and they hit the ground.

The Joker spun around from his play toy and looked at the two bodies behind him. He slit the guys' throat quickly and walked over to the bodies and used his foot to roll Destini over on her back and off of the man. He grinned seeing a large hole through the man's head.

He tapped her with his foot again and she opened her eyes, she pointed behind him and he spun around making sure his knife dug into the skin of the persons' throat and then he jabbed it into his chin and held him up by his collar, "let's put a smile on that face." 'He said slicing his cheeks and dropping him to the ground.

"Boss! Boss!" one of his henchmen were running towards him. "The van is ready." He said breathing heavily.

"Grab her and let's go." The Joker said pointing to Destini and moving to the back door.

The henchmen scooped her and she struggled for a moment but soon gave up, she didn't need to be carried she was hurt or anything.

Once in the van they took of quickly.

Destini sat back against the seat and turned to the Joker, "you—like…almost go-t…shot." She said reaching out to him. She didn't know what had compelled her to stop the guy since the Joker was the one holding her captive and with him gone she would be free but her body just made her go; she didn't want to see him die.

He laughed looking over to her grabbing her wrist, "well you happened to stop that didn't you." He said reaching underneath the seat and pulled out a duffel bag. "You also killed a man." He added watching her facial expression go to shock and he smiled.

His words had practically numbed her, "—I-I-I what?" she said now completely still.

"Yep, shot him right between the eyes, bam!" he said giggling insanely.

The words dug into her very core "I-I didn't mean to kill him. He was going to kill you so I just did the right thing…" she killed a killer from killing a killer, make sense? "Does that make me a murder?" she asked hoping he would say what she wanted to her, but no.

"Oh yeah, you're a murder now." He said calmly watching her face pale.

He suddenly started laughing again, that menacing laugh, "you were 'Destined' to kill." He said mocking her of her name and actions. Oh how he loved to torment her already tormented soul, she was so easy to manipulate and get inside her head.

Closing her eyes tears leaked from the corners, she was a killer she didn't deserve to go back to her normal life anymore she didn't deserve anything.

"But…" he pulled clothes from the bag and handed them to her, "you didn't disappoint." He said in her ear in a low voice. "Good job."

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, she didn't know what to feel now. She was…happy. Happy that she didn't disappoint him and that she saved his life, even though she took another life to save his she didn't disappoint him and he told her she did a 'good job' and that made her happy.

"Get dressed." He told her sitting back in his seat and kicking the drivers' seat to go faster.

Looking at the clothes he provided for her, her eye twitched. "You expect me to actually…wear this?" she questioned looking at it the clothes, in the pile there was purple shorts and a purple dress coat along with a green vest to go underneath the coat, there were knee high socks that varied in color and black boots with a smooth bottom. She would look like…him…just in a girly fashion.

"I wouldn't have had them made if I didn't expect you to wear them." He said turning to face her slowly. When he saw her the way she was in his coat the previous night he couldn't help but want to see her like that all the time, it looked so hot and he knew that she would hate it which made him love it.

"Could have got me normal clothes," She mumbled putting the clothes on. It was better than being in bra's and panties.

"Now, here's what's going to happen tonight." He said watching her slip into the clothes. Oh, with her around, his evening events would just be so much more…fun.

**((I know……this chapter is absolutely horrendous and I apologize deeply! I kept rewriting the Jokers lines 'cause I felt they weren't him enough and they still aren't him enough but I believe the next chapter will be easier for me to write because I have that planned out. –insert smile-. I would also like to thank everyone for taking the time to read the "AN, research" chapter. I appreciate what everyone is saying it means a lot to me. I'm, again, really sorry this chapter was terrible but the next chapter will be better I just don't want to make you all wait any longer. So see you next chapter!))**


	7. Three T's: Taunted, Teased, Tormented

**((Extreme Special Thanks to:**

**PandylBas, xPrettyXWomanX17X, Jo Schmoe, Hells-Fallen-Angel, White Trash Beautiful, iloveme5895, foxfire222, put here 2 feel joy, Xxlaviedamour, gina, phoniex12, Ladyjaxs999, and Jackie Rogers for being supportive and encouraging. To PandylBas, thanks to you I have drawn a picture of Destini in her new outfit from the Joker! I really like how it came out though the hands and feet bother me, haha! I will upload it and put it on my profile as soon as I can!! It isn't colored yet though…I'm afraid to haha. Um…ignore the pictures of her now on my profile thing…except the eye, her eyes are really green :D. Um…I think that is it…if not I'll write it at the end! Hehe. Enjoy!!)))**

Destini tied the ropes tighter and yanked on them to make sure there was on way they could come loose. It was dark again outside, the sky was tinted an orange color and the moon was partly hidden behind two thick gray clouds and there were no stars. She stood straight letting out a small sigh and watching the small clouds of breath float off into the air once again but she wasn't mad this time, she didn't feel much at the moment.

There was a small groan and Destini snapped her head in the direction, "what's—where am I?" Rachel Dawes looked around the rooftop dazed and confused.

Destini didn't know what to do.

"_So you see," he licked his lips, "I need you to execute," he laughed at the word, "a little something for me, nothing big just little," he said making a hand gesture as if it would measure how small the task really was._

_Destini wasn't really up for doing anything for him at the moment, she just killed a man to save him what else did he want from her?_

"_I already have everything set up," The Joker looked at her to see if she was paying attention and he grinned seeing she was listening closely, "I just need to you tie two people to their designated chairs." He said with another laugh, "I won't tell you who, that will be a surprise." He knew if he were to tell her who she would refuse which would only lead to him having to threaten her and threaten her some more until she complied and did as he told, but since he wanted to save his energy he just left it at a surprise._

"_I don't like surprises." Destini stated giving him a dull look. She knew he had something up his sleeve, sneaky bastard._

_He threw his head back and laughed, "oh stop, my sides," he said holding his side as if he was really in pain from laughing. "You don't have any say in this, don't disappoint me." He stated _

_She looked at and stared for a moment, "what if I'm caught?" she asked in a know-it-all manner._

"_Kill who ever sees you." He said handing her a gun. "You've already done it once, just aim right between the eyes," he laughed taunting her; he knew it would get under her skin if he reminded her of the death she caused. "Maybe we should give you a nickname, hm? Deadly Destini, Destini Destroyer of Lives, Dreadful Destini, which do you prefer?" he asked laughing as he said each one._

_Destini put her hands over her ears trying to tune him out and slowly rocked back and forth shaking her head from his laughter and cruel words, "stop, stop just shut up," she mumbled a frown on her features. She was so angry and distraught she felt her heart would bust. She opened her legs and found the still healing cuts and pressed down on them hard until they bleed, she felt her heart slow down as the blood bubbled out. Taking a deep calming breath she relaxed feeling all her anger drain away._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, unable to express your emotions?" he asked a big grin on his face his lips next to her ear._

"_S-stop." She said moving away from him but he followed her._

"_If you're so desperate to do it, let me do it for you." He said pulling out a knife and pressing it against her leg, "do you want that?" he asked pressing a little harder until blood flowed out._

_She didn't move feeling the blood spill, it didn't feel exactly the same when someone else did it but it brought the same feeling of relief._

"_Answer me." He said pressing a little harder and she winced._

"_No. I don't want that." She said through gritted teeth._

"_Than stop." He said pulling the knife away and wiping the blood from her skin. He didn't want her to get off the hook that easily, if she wanted to cut than he wanted to see the full extent of her emotional distress so he could use it against her but with her slicing at her skin he couldn't exactly tell what emotion she was feeling because it always went away. He would find out what made her tick._

_The van stopped and he opened the door and stepped out, "he'll take you to where you need to be." The Joker said referring to the driver and he was gone._

"Uhm, Ms. Dawes…?" Destini stepped into view and looked at with an uneasy smile. "I'm sorry about this." She said slowly.

"Who are you? Do you think instead of standing there you could untie me?" she asked wiggling in the chair trying to free herself. "Well?"

"No." Destini stated simply. "You have to stay here, I'm not sure what will happen but try not to do anything…stupid." She said moving the phone and pressing the green button.

"Look, let's sort this out." She said in a calm voice. "You know me but who are you?" she asked watching the girl pace slightly, her breathing was unsteady and she was shaking, "are you alright?" she asked making her voice sound concerned.

Destini was full to the max with worry, what if she did get caught? What was she supposed to tell the cops? Would she run? Would she go quietly? Blame the Joker? Kill the witness? She shook her head and slowed her pacing taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Destini." She said looking over to Rachel. "That's my name." she didn't know if she was supposed to be talking to her or giving her name out for goodness sake but she didn't care.

"Destini, that's pretty." She looked at her clothes; she dressed like the Joker just without the face pain and in less clothing. "Why are you doing this Destini?" she asked still struggling with the rope. Rachel was a pretty level headed woman and she could handle stressful situations but she didn't like being left in the dark without a flashlight.

"I don't know." Destini stated pausing to lean against one of the barrels that surrounded the rooftop.

"Than let me go if you don't have a reason to do this!" Rachel said fully irritated. She wasn't going to be a victim if the person didn't even have a reason.

"I was told to…" she said looking at the time. She had to go.

"By who?" Rachel could guess but she wanted to make sure her assumption was right.

Destini didn't answer turning and going to the door and opening it, "Talk in the phone, you'll be surprised who is on the other line." She muttered and closed the door making her way out of the building.

What was bothering Destini the most was that as much as she wanted to go back up there and beg for forgiveness, as much as she wanted to feel like the worst person in the world, as much as she wanted to die, she couldn't bring herself to care about Ms. Rachel Dawes or Mr. Harvey Dent. Sure they helped clean Gotham's streets of the criminals and crooks, rapists and thugs, but did they ever consider what went on inside people's homes? Children and teens were getting abused sexually, physically, emotionally, verbally every day and they got away with it everyday, she was mad. What would happen when the streets were perfectly clean of crime but children were too sore to go play at parks or teens to swollen to hang out at skate parks or malls?

She didn't want to say they deserved what they got but…"they do…"

Looking around the rather empty dark streets she didn't realize how far she had walked from the building, she couldn't even see it any more. She looked to see where she was but was snapped from her thoughts hearing a creaking noise. She ran towards the source turning a corner on the street and seeing a semi-truck flipping over. She watched as it hit the pavement sending the loudest boom through the air, she covered her ears and got to the ground closing her eyes waiting for the noise to stop ringing through the air. She felt her heart threatening to pop from her chest and she slowly opened her eyes to see the damage. The truck was completely flipped on its back which was something you didn't see everyday.

There was movement at the front of the semi where the doors were, she could see a body crawling out of it, "-the hell? Someone survived that?" how was the possible? She stood to her feet slowly taking a step forward and her eyes widened at the sight of who it was climbing out, "Joker." She took a few unsteady steps towards him trying to run, her legs wouldn't cooperate at first but they finally did and she ran to him kneeling next to him, "are you alright?" she asked helping him up.

The Joker looked at her unsure of how to feel. Mad was the first thing he wanted to feel, what the hell was she doing here? The second was relieved she wasn't in the street when the semi flipped, a pancake Destini wouldn't exactly be pleasant, but being relieved only made him mad he didn't care whether or not she died underneath a semi or an elephant.

He decided to laugh, "Batman _flipped_ out." He said walking forward. "Stay." He told her holding up his automatic machine gun and shooting the car that approached making it swerve to the side.

"Come on, come on," he progressed forward watching as Batman sped towards him on his _'BATMOBILE!'__**((sorry, couldn't help it…even though it's a motorcycle..but same diff. haha. Oh yeah, this is from the movie :D)) **__"hit me, come on," he shot the gun again it vibrating as each pullet was shot. "HIT ME!" he growled stopping and watching as he swerved around him to avoid hitting him. The Joker turned around slowly a grin on his face. _

Destini took a small step forward watching as Batman crashed and laid still on the cement floor. She felt uneasy about the whole situation, was the Joker going to kill him? She watched as he pulled a knife out and kicked him once with a small laugh and bent down, "time to see what's…beneath the mask." He said licking his lips.

There was a clicking noise and a male voice, "that's far enough,"

The Joker sighed, "could you just…I'm a little busy here." He said looking up at Gordon.

"Put your hands behind your back." He said keeping the gun pointed at him as other officers leaked out from behind the semi.

Destini stood still she hadn't been seen yet but leaving wouldn't be her favorite option. Though if she did they had him now and she could go back to her apartment in the comfort of her own room again. She looked at the Joker who was getting cuffed, his gaze drifted to her and he grinned at her standing up as the officers pulled him to his feet.

There was a loud explosion from an alley way, one of the Jokers tricks though it had gone off a tad late. Destini got down to the ground letting out a small yelp and covering her ears. She wasn't sure how being around him she hadn't had a heart ache and died yet, all the guns he liked to shot and explosions he liked to set off it just scared the shit out of her.

"Did you hear that?" a male office questioned looking around.

"Yeah, I heard the explosion." Another officer replied sarcastically.

Destini uncovered her ears hearing foots steps approach her side of the semi, she looked around and saw the door that the Joker crawled out of was still open, she climbed inside fitting in rather awkwardly since it was upside down and she sat still. She saw the legs of the officer she turned her head to look out the window to see what was going on, she could see the Joker being placed into a car and people walking about helping Batman up.

"What the—"there was a tug at her leg and she looked to the source seeing two hands around her ankle pulling her out of the semi. She squirmed trying to get free, "let go!" she yelled trying to get out of his grip but he was, of course, stronger and pulled her out.

"Hey! I found someone! She is dressed like the freak in the back seat." He called out forcing her on her stomach and placing cuffs on her wrists.

Gordon came out from around the semi and looked at the girl, "well, bring her in." he said walking to his police car.

'_Stay calm, jail can't be too bad. I won't be there that long since…since they don't know anything that I've done, they don't know…'_ she took a deep breath feeling her heart race again. Oh how the Joker deserved a good punch in the arm for taking her medicine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Destini was wrong she was horribly wrong. Being inside the cells in the police department made her want to throw up for some many different reasons. People smelled like they hadn't bathed in weeks…make that years, everyone was loud and complaining, manners was a word none of them had heard of, people kept staring, and to top it all off she was alone.

She sat quietly on the bench forcing herself to not rock like a maniac, she didn't know how long she was going to be there but with every passing moment she only felt more and more anxious. She could feel her body trembling and her eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty.

"You girl." A man said pointing to her.

Destini stood up quickly ready to get out of the damn cell, the fat guy was starting to get on her nerves…_'no one cares if your insides hurt…'_ she thought to herself eying him in an irritated manner.

The cell was opened and she was let out, "where are you taking me?" she asked looking over to the man.

He didn't say anything.

They went through a dark hall and came to a door she put her hand to her chest feeling the sharpest pain, "I-I-don't' want to go in there." She said taking a step away from him.

"It's not in any where, we are going out." He said stepping outside to a police car, he opened the back seat and shoved her inside closing the door behind her. "Stay here." He said walking away from the car and going back inside the building.

She looked around, "are you stupid? Like I'm staying here." She said turning her back to the door since her hands were still cuffed behind her back and she tried to open the door, "is it child locked or something!" she yelled frustrated.

She laid on her back kicking at the door, "open, open, open!"

'BOOM' fire engulfed the car for a brief moment debris and rubble flying every where clunking against the hood of the car. **((I have no clue if the car would blow up if fire was around it for like….001 or a second lol.))**

She laid still and looked around, "did someone eat…red jell-o?" she muttered to herself sitting up. Whenever she ate red jell-o she felt like blowing up buildings.

A figure appeared from the building brushing himself off, "he isn't human…" she said to herself watching the Joker approach the car she was in a big grin on his face. He opened the front door getting in, "hello…beautiful." He said starting the car.

"Do you have to blow up everything?" she asked hiding a smile.

At this he laughed, "Oh, oh yes! It's what a do sweets." He said driving down the street away from the building.

"Are you going to kill Ms. Dawes and Mr. Dent?" she asked pressing her head against the metal that separated the backseat from the front.

"I'm not," he licked his lips, "Gotham's finest are going to have to choose." He said snickering. "Assuming you did what I asked…" he glanced back at her.

"Yeah…I did it." She said looking around at where they were going. "Ms. Dawes woke up though…" she wasn't sure if he would be mad about that or not.

"and…?"

"Nothing, she just asked why she was tied up and why I wouldn't help." She said laying down on the seat. Destini snapped from her thoughts and held her breath. She was holding a conversation with the Joker! They were talking and she was willingly doing so, it was like he wasn't a murderous maniac even though he most definitely was.

What had gotten into her? Two nights ago she refused to utter a decent sentence and now they were just, talking. That thing that confused her most though was that she felt a little happy, Destini had lived alone and been alone for so long it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if other people considered him a freak.

"Did you hear me?"

Destini shook her head and uttered a, "huh?"

He pulled into another warehouse and parked the car, he would have one of this henchmen ditch it else where.

"You haven't eaten in the past three days, do you want food?" he asked getting out of car and opening her door pulling her out.

Destini hadn't even thought of her stomach, how could she be thinking of her stomach when she was being dragged about all day and scared half to death. "I would like a shower." She said looking up at him.

He turned her around and pressed her up against the car, "what are you--"she heard two clicks and felt her wrists being released from their confinement. "Oh, thanks." She said rubbing her wrists.

He stared at her a moment. The Joker wasn't usually so easy going, if he wasn't being vicious or violent than he just felt out of sorts but he didn't want to be insane at the moment, not that he could exactly stop being what he was but he wouldn't act on his insanity.

Destini shifted and took a small step towards him but stopped herself remembering what happened the night before, "um, could I do that?" she asked looking away and fidgeting with her fingers.

He licked his lips and grinned pushing his thoughts away, "as long as I get to watch." He stated wickedly, teasing her.

Destini's face went bright red, "I-I-umm…I don't know ho—I mean if you…I don't know how to say this but…" she looked up in his eyes; "no!" she said a smile coming to her face and a small laugh. The first smile in who knows how long, the first smile…the Joker had seen her compose for him.

He traced his fingers along her lips feeling how the arched up as she smiled, "good thing you smiled…I was thinking of carving one on your face if I had to wait for one much longer." He said laughing.

Destini stuck her tongue out at him, "can I please just take a shower, I feel gross." She said pushing her bangs from her face. She knew that what he said should have bothered her but for some reason she took it differently, he wanted to see her smile that's what she thought he meant…he just didn't say it that way.

He pointed to the a room that was upstairs, "go have your shower, I don't think I could stand the smell of you any more anyway." He said with a cackle.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs, glancing back at him she smiled; maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She watched him wave over two guys; he shot one in the head and began to speak to the other after laughing.

Destini shook her head, or maybe he was.

**((Gah!! Well I made a change half way through this chapter and I gotta say I like how it came out better than what I had planned originally. I hope this chapter was better than the last one, I really like the ending but it is far from being finished! The story not the chapter haha!. Um…oh yeah, the red jell-o thing…I really really wanted to say something about jell-o, I'm sorry, I just needed to get it out of my system and I feel so much better!! Hehe. Well it is like…3 o'clock in the morning here and I'm sleepy, sleepy, sleepy, hehe. I will probably write another chapter tomorrow…maybe tonight depends on if my brain wants to cooperate xD. When I'm tired I make more spelling errors so I will probably wait for tomorrow to arrive (.). Thank you everyone for the support and reviews! I love reviews they are my motivation to go forward!! I luv yooh alls! Hehe. See you next chapter!))**


	8. Fear Therapy

**((I should totally be sleeping right now but I did my make up like the Joker (for no reason) and now I've been inspired to do another chapter before I go to bed! To fuel me I have water (which will soon be tea) and white cheddar pop corn! Yay! Haha. I didn't look at all the reviews from my last chapter yet so if there are some questions I don't answer I'm sorry and I will in the next chapter. I got a comment about my question about the Joker and I got an OK on a hug…so a hug shall be given :D and if it seems to weird than it will be a one time thing xD. Oh yeah! I have a myspace…I wasn't going to put my url up just because I thought it would be weird………but…./neeshpeesh16. That's me :D. bwahaha! I'm very friendly so if you wanna add me feel free to, than you won't be limited to just fanfiction to contact me about the story :D. p.s. I love picture comments…haha. Anyway!! On to the story!! ENJOY!))**

The night had passed by quickly and Destini woke up feeling in complete. She opened her eyes slowly and looked behind her seeing nothing but wall not that she had expected him to stay by her until she woke he was, after all, a busy man. She sat up and turned to get out of his bed but stopped seeing a tray, she stared for a moment and smiled getting back on the bed and lifting the plate that was on the tray up and setting it on the bed, "breakfast in bed…" she smiled happily that he let her wake up to that instead of gun shots again.

She saw a note beneath her toast and eggs and lifted it opening it up and it read:

_Good Morning beautiful, 8)__**((that is supposed to be his eyes and mouth just side ways xD))**_

_Big day ahead of us, today I make you to get over that troublesome little fear of yours. Since I plan on keeping you around for quite some time I don't want you slowing me down, or my morons, by cowering away every time there is a 'BOOM' since if you haven't noticed loud noises are apart of my package…not the one you sucked last night. _

Her mouth dropped at that, "what a jerk," she said blushing at the thought of last night, which was something she knew he wouldn't let her forget.

_Knowing you, you're blushing about now calling me some kind of un-insulting name and I should be laughing away like the maniac you all think I am. Now. Finish your breakfast and come down stairs, I'll be waiting._

At the bottom of the note where there should have been a signature there was a small picture of something blowing up which made her roll her eyes. She thought it was kind of cute that he wrote her a note…but she knew that he didn't write it to be cute because he didn't have cute in his personality box. She sighed and quickly ate her breakfast not wanting to keep him waiting for long she was also curious to see if things would be a little different between them since the events of last night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Destini managed to finish most of what she was given to eat and made her way down the stairs pausing half way realizing she was still in her pajamas. She was about to turn around when she heard a voice, "stop right there, you're under arrest."

Destini turned around putting her hands up in the air, "oh please officer, I didn't know what I was doing I didn't want to do any of it I was forced to, please I'm sorry I don't want to be in trouble." She said poking her lip out giving puppy dog eyes looking the man up in the face.

The Joker laughed, "I hope you never say that…small chance they would lock you up just for pleading…" he got close to her face, "to what you don't know what you committed, if you plead without knowing your crime they know you did something." He said patting her on the head.

"You sound like an expert at that?" she questioned following him to a chair, there was two of them both facing each other though there were a few feet away from each other.

"You see, cops are easy to figure out because they have so many rules to abide by," he started, "the more rules the more restricted they are, if you have no rules you have limitless options and are completely unpredictable." He said motioning her to sit in a chair which she did. "I, have no rules." He said moving behind her and putting a rope around her quickly tying it behind the chair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked trying to stand but that was a good option being pulled right back down.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked running the tip of a gun across her jaw.

"No-o I'm not comfortable." She said turning her head away from the gun.

He made his way to chair that was in front of the one she was sitting in, "well get comfortable girly, I'm going to test your limits." He said holding the gun up and shooting it, the loud pop following after.

Destini jerked her hands forward to cover her ears but her arms were restricted, the bastard did it on purpose, so she wouldn't be able to cover her ears since it brought her a small amount of comfort.

He shot again and watched her.

She flinched again and whimpered closing her eyes tighter, "stop." She muttered her legs shifting about. Why did he have to do it this way? In the letter he did say he would make her get over it, but she didn't think he meant it in such a cruel method than again he was a cruel man.

"Look at me." He said keeping the gun held upright.

She kept her eyes closed tight.

"Look at me!" he growled.

She raised her head quickly and opened her eyes a pleading look within them.

He shot again, again, again, and again.

Destini clenched her fists and shook her head, "stop it!" she yelled trembling; she was leaned forward against the constricting ropes which were pressing into her skin. "Please stop."

He ordered one of his henchmen to come over, "give me your gun." He commanded.

He handed him his gun willingly, "here you go boss." He said with a nod and began to walk away.

"Don't go anywhere." He stated holding the gun at him. "Open your eyes." He said to Destini who looked up at him and the guy standing next to him who looked scared. The guy had deep brown eyes and black hair that was about shoulder length, he wasn't terrible looking compared to the other henchmen.

"Should I kill him?" he asked her getting ready to shoot the gun.

Destini's eyes widened and she shook her head, "no." she said looking up at the guy who was staring right at her. She wouldn't say yes to letting him die, he looked so scared and he was so young, "he doesn't deserve to die." She said directing her gaze to the Joker.

The Joker laughed, "He doesn't?" he questioned wondering how she would no something like that. "Let's see, he has killed four people all innocent, raped three twelve year olds, mugged fourteen people, robbed seven houses, and beat up an old man for the hell of it." He raised an eyebrow at her, "he doesn't deserve to die?" he asked again.

Destini was shocked and appalled at the list the Joker had said and she stared at the guy who was still staring at her. Destini looked at them both and than at the floor trying to decide what to do; she took a 

deep breath and looked at the guy a small frown on her brows. "You are a sick person and the fact that you can wake up everyday and commit more crimes is amazing to me." She said a dull look in her eyes.

The Joker smiled and pointed the gun at his head, "adios." He said putting his finger on the trigger.

"Wait!" Destini said quickly and the Joker stopped looking over to confused, yes confused.

"I don't think he should die, I think he should keep living until the guilt builds up and karma hits him for his terribly lived life." She said looking at the guy as she said it. He was giving her a look she wasn't sure how to take; it was a mix of '_oh, thank you' _and _'oh you bitch'. _

The Joker stared at her long and hard, he shot the gun upwards watching her flinch, "get out of here." He told the guy who ran off quickly. "You might regret that." He stated holding the gun towards her.

She didn't say anything and just stared at the gun her heart racing.

He shot at her put purposefully missing though she could feel the breeze of it, which freaked her out more. He did it twice and she screamed shaking her head and rocking slightly in the chair, "I've lived with this fear my whole life you can't scare it out of me!" she shouted shaking violently in the chair, she felt like she was going to throw up what she ate, her heart was beating slow which made her feel as if she were about to die even though she knew he wasn't about to kill her.

The Joker sighed and stood from his chair, "it might take a while to make you get over it…but it _will_ happen." He stated untying her from the chair the ropes falling to the ground. He moved to her front and looked down at her shaken form. He tried to keep from laughing but he couldn't help it, he laughed holding his stomach and grabbed her hand pulling her up.

He turned her around and led her up the stair case to his room, he didn't want to be in the sight of his thugs any longer even though they were minding their own business he didn't trust them.

He opened the door and she stepped in first and he closed the door after himself. She stopped walking and she moved close to him and rested her head against his chest to keep herself up and grabbed on to his jacket for extra support, she was still shaking from his 'fear therapy' down stairs.

He looked down at her, it was almost the same as last time when they were by the dumpster, she was seeking comfort from him and that wasn't something he gave out on a daily basis, or at all. It frustrated him to no end that she wanted something he couldn't give, compassion wasn't in his nature like needless killing wasn't in hers.

He raised his arms slightly and snaked them around her body and pulled her close, there was a frown on his face from the feeling of having someone so close to him. He didn't feel any warm fuzzy feeling from the uselessness of a hug or any type of comfort but…she wasn't him she did get comfort out of useless hugs.

Destini wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest, she wasn't going to let this moment pass her up a hug from someone who tormented her to no end she would soak up every moment she could.

He growled in frustration and pulled her off, "…" he stared down at her. "Put your clothes on." He said walking out of the room.

"Bi-polar…" she mumbled to herself walking over to the bed where her "Joker Fan Club" uniform laid. She undressed quickly knowing how people loved to just walk in; knocking was something no one did in this place. She felt so odd in the clothes he had made for her, she walked over to the dresser that had a mirror on it looked at her in the mirror. She looked ridiculous and was suddenly wishing to be back in her usual baggy clothing, everything he gave her showed far too much skin.

She walked out of his room and walked down stairs, two days ago she wouldn't have dared leave a room alone but she felt a tad calmer alone now. She looked around for the Joker but he was no where to be seen.

She saw the guy that she had let live sitting in a chair sitting alone. She approached him slowly trying to not sneak up on him, "um…excuse me?" she said walking into view.

He looked over to, "what?" she asked in a calm tone his brown eyes looking into her green ones.

"Where is the Joker?" she asked wondering if he was just in a different room.

"He stepped out for a little while…which makes my job easier." He stated standing up with a small groan.

"What's your job?" she asked looking up at him.

He reached behind him, "you." He said striking her in the head.

She fell to her knees holding on to consciousness, what the hell was up with people and the head? She fell over laying on her side, "someone is…pay-ing for my me-edical bill." She muttered as darkness consumed her.

**((Grah!! Small chance I'll rewrite this chapter. Somehow I drifted from what I originally planned on writing…I'm glad and upset at the same time cause I don't think I would of liked how it would of ended in the chapter if I went with my plan but I don't know time two if I like how it ended now. I do have a plan of course…but…(sigh) baby punch. Well I'm sooo mad at myself for staying up and writing this but I didn't want to not have time tomorrow…well today is tomorrow now lol. I can't really think any more my brain has stopped functioning and I'm 100 percent positive there is an unfortunate amount of spelling errors in this chapter and I apologize now. Well I look over last chapters reviews and search for questions I haven't answered :D. See you next chapter!!))**


	9. Joker's Girl

**((Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I can't begin to make a list of why I have been away. School started back up, blah, blah, blah, I'm failing math, senior project, mentor hours, ect. But I is back, I read over my last chapter and I'm repulsed at all the spelling errors/grammar, so I'm gonna be extra careful on this one :D. ))**

'bump-bump' a groan drifted through the air, 'bump-bump' eyes slowly opened everything hazy and unclear, _"Why does my head hurt so bad?"_ The head moved around taking in the surroundings. There were a lot of crates to the sides and a large table with a lot of chairs surrounding it in front.

"Awake I see." A low voice said, a hand sliding over the victims' shoulders. "You're the one that goes by Destini? I'm I correct?" the man said moving to her front.

Destini blinked and shifted in the chair against the tight rope restraints around her.

The guy put both hands on her shoulders and squeezed them tightly watching her wince, "you wanna answer my question?" he said through clenched teeth. He tilted his head down at her causing his scraggly hair to shift along his shoulders.

"Yes, that's my name." she said in a soft tone her voice shaking slightly. She couldn't process what was going on, the last thing she could remember was being slightly embraced by the Joker. "Where am I?" she asked her voice cracking slightly.

The man sat down before her, "I'll be asking the questions here." He said looking her in the eyes. "Tell me about the Joker." He said crossing one of his legs. "I heard from, a now ex, pawn that…he has been telling you all his secrets, so spill or I'll spill your guts." He said in a nonchalant way.

Destini stared at him for a while before shaking her head, "I-I don't know anything about him." She stated honestly. She didn't know anything about the Joker, when he gave her directions they were always followed out directly after not days afterwards. "You might as well ask him yourself because you know as much as I do."

"LIES!" he yelled angrily.

Destini whimpered and turning her head away from him trying to block out his yelling, "Tell me what you know!" he yelled grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him. "I have a very short temper little girl, so you do as I say or things will get ugly." He said in a menacing tone.

Fear spread through her body and heart picked up speed, she didn't know anything about the Joker and since she didn't the guy was going to kill her think she was protecting him. "Please, here me out," she started trying to stay as calm as possible, "I don't know anything about the Joker, nothing at all." She said trying to look him in his eyes. The guy wasn't as scary as the Joker but she still didn't want to test her boundaries and say something stupid.

She saw his jaw visibly clench and him make a fist as he stood from the chair forcefully. Destini closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain she thought was about to be inflicted on her. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes a little and saw that the guy was walking away. She took the opportunity to try and get free, she looked down seeing her each leg was tied to both chair legs and her wrists bound together. She looked around the room looking for some sharp corner or object, "please, please…oh yes." She said seeing broken glass in the corner of the room scattered everywhere.

She leaned forward a little so she could stand up enough to get some where without falling. She moved as fast as she could to the corner and turned her back to the glass, "how am I…?" she paused to think. She yanked her foot forwards a leg on the chair breaking and she did the same with the other and she stood completely the chair sliding down her back onto the floor, she hadn't expected that but now since the chair wasn't on her she could maneuver better.

Bending down she grabbed a piece of glass and gripped it hard and began sawing off the ropes. She could feel the glass digging into her palm blood trickling down, but as long as she got free she didn't care what happened to her hand. She felt the ropes loosen and she pulled her hands away from each other ripping the fibers and using the glass as extra help to get them all the way off. When she felt them leave her wrists and hit the floor and knelt down getting the rope off her ankles and the broken chair legs off as well.

"_I don't know where I am…so searching for a way out is my best option."_ She thought to herself, but before she could do anything the door flew open and in came several different looking men, all dressed in business suits or leather jackets. She stood still like a deer in head lights. She didn't know what to do with herself; there was no hiding, no weapon, nothing. The last man to enter was the one that had spoken to her just a few minutes earlier.

"Ah, I see you did us a favor and untied yourself." He said opening his arms up in a welcome type of way. "This boys, is Joker's girl." He stated making a hand gesture to her.

"What do you want with me? You know I don't know anything so let me go." She said holding the glass behind her back. "Oh and I am not his girl, I'm his hostage." She corrected.

The man laughed heartily, "He could get all kinds of hostages if he needed them, he wouldn't keep the same one around." He said walking towards her. "How long have you been under his captive?" he asked.

"About a week." She said glancing at the men looking over at her; they were all seated around the table.

"See? Why would he keep you around so long?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I help him with things." She stated in a quiet voice.

"That's what pawns are for, he should of killed you a long time ago or at least released you, but since we are talking about the Joker he would of killed you." He stated raising his voice.

She moved back a little and looked away. He was right. The Joker should have killed her a long time ago, he didn't need her around and yet he kept her around. He killed pawns that were actually useful and did everything he said with out a complaint or 'but'.

"So you see—"

"No." she cut him off. "The Joker wouldn't give a damn if I died in the quickest way possible or the most painful." She said staring at him a darkness lurking in her eyes. "I know that much about him." She said clenching her fist slightly.

"So I can kill you than? Is that what you're trying to say to me?" he asked pulling a gun out and holding it towards her.

"I didn't say that, I also didn't say **I** wouldn't care if I died." She said looking at the gun.

"From what I hear, you're afraid of loud noises? Is that correct?" he asked shooting the gun away from her.

Destini dropped the glass and froze but tried to stay calm her heart almost falling out of her chest her breathing quickening. He shot again, she clenched her fists tight and her knees buckled. Again, she whimpered and covered her ears closing her eyes trembling. She dropped to the ground her hands in front of her holding herself up.

He walked towards her until he was in front of her and he squatted down in front of her, "I guess it's true, huh girlie?" he said a taunting tone lingering.

"I heard you have a fear of pain?" she said not looking up at him.

"What's that?"

"Tell me…" she shot up from the ground pressing the glass into his side and landing on him as he screamed out in pain, "I guess it's true, huh girlie?" she mocked getting up and running.

All the men at the table were stunned for a moment and just sat there until reality sunk back in and most of them got up and chased after her, some staying behind to aid the wounded man.

"Oh shit, oh shit, I just stabbed him." Destini said aloud running through the halls of the building. She had no idea where she was but she knew she had to find an exit. Her mind was twisting with confusion, she was changing into something she never wanted to be but than again she wanted to go back and beat the hell out of him. Was the Joker rubbing off on her?

She gasped sliding to a stop realizing she wall she almost ran into. She looked to her left and right trying to think of which way to go, she heard footsteps behind her and went right. She saw a door and turned to it pushing it open and stepping inside only to see two guys sitting down drinking. Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back towards the door. She turned to the door quickly to open it but she felt her hair being yanked backwards she unwillingly followed.

"What are you doing running around here? The boss she have you right now." The guy stated pulling her on top of a table turning her on her stomach. She felt them pulling at her purple jacket and shorts and she kicked back with extreme force hearing a grunt and a body collide with the floor. She turned around quickly and kicked the other guy in the face jumping off the table and hitting him in the face as hard as she could, all the adrenaline coursing through her veins she did what her body told her to.

She felt a fist connect with the side of her face and she fell onto her side with a grunt, "you little bitch." He stated getting on top of her and hitting her a few times. "You wanna fight like a man, you'll get a beating like one too." He said pulling her to her feet. He raised his fist back but Destini got to him first, she punched him in the throat and his hands went straight to it. She kneed him in the stomach and brought her head down on his nose hearing an uncanny crunch. He fell backwards on top of the other guy groaning in pain.

She searched each guy and pulled out their guns and she put them in her jacket and jumped up on the table. She pushed on of the ceiling tiles over and pulled herself up putting it back into place.

She sat there for a few moments trying to calm down and sort through everything that just happened, the pain sinking in. She didn't want to hurt anyone else, she already wanted to go back and apologize to everyone she had just hurt but she knew that they would kill her if they even saw her. She was still the same person, _"right?"_ She sighed and crawled through the tile looking for an exit of some sort.

It felt like forever when she found an exit to the roof top of the building. She climbed on to the roof closing it behind her. She stood up and took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed looking up into the night sky. She was starting to wish the Joker had a light that people could shine into the sky whenever they needed help but she realized how dumb that was. She was free from him now and she could go back to her own house and continue her life…normally.

She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked over, "…how am I supposed to get down from here?" she thought aloud not seeing any type of stairs.

"Let me help you." A voice from behind said.

She spun around seeing the guy from Jokers place, "you! You're the one who—"

"Killed you? Yeah." He said a smirk on his lips.

"I'm not dead."

"You will be." He said shoving her roughly over the edge.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she reached out hoping that something magical would appear for her to hold on to but nothing happened. She fell quickly through the air, her screaming piercing the silent air. Tears fell from her eyes and seemed to float up rather than down as she came closer to the ground.

She closed her eyes tight still screaming, _"This is it, I'm going to die," _she felt herself jolt to a stop, something around her middle. She opened her eyes and saw she was still in the air, "am I dead?" she said aloud thinking that her body hit the ground and her spirit was floating.

There was a laugh behind her, "Not quite." The familiar voice said "I told you, you would regret not killing that guy." Destini shuddered turning her head to see the one and only.

"Joker?"

"You went bungee jumping with no cord? Have I taught you nothing?" he said with a laugh looking over her beaten condition.

She looked in his eyes and reached her hand up touching his face for a brief moment before she went limp in his arms. Looking down at her he pulled her closer and tugged on the rope to pull them back up, the helicopter flying away from the building.

"Boom." He said pushing a little button and the building exploded flames engulfing it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Destini awoke feeling something wrapped around her waist and pain surging through her body. She whimpered when she tried sitting up and went back to being still.

"You got your ass kicked so moving around wouldn't be the best option."

"Why did you come to get me?" she asked forcing herself to turn to face the Joker.

"I'm not done with you." He said releasing her and sitting up in the bed looking down at her.

"Why haven't you killed me like you kill the rest of your pawns?" she asked laying on her back to look at him.

He stared down at her and licked his lips giving her an odd look, "I'm not done with you." He answered again. "What's with the sudden questions?" he asked amused.

"It's nothing." She said turning away from him. She didn't know what to think, the man had a point, but if the Joker said he wasn't done with her it she couldn't really argue with that. She felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back on to her back.

The Joker was fighting with him self on the inside, it was so easy for him to be cruel and vicious in any situation, but in this situation particularly he wasn't sure it would be right, than again he didn't give a damn if it was right. He didn't like or want to be soft to her but he could see she was changing and she didn't need to be taunted at the moment but it wasn't in him to not take advantage of the situation and be cruel to someone who needed comforting. Damn it. If it was anyone else he would seize the moment and break them down even more but it wasn't him who had made her the way she was being this very moment, it was what happened when she was taken away. He sighed and looked in her eyes.

"What did the 'bad guys' fill you head with?" he asked a smile on his lips a laughing lingering in the back of his throat. He would try not to be extremely cruel but he wasn't going to stop the laughing.

"He didn't say anything…he thought that I was your 'weakness' and wanted to I guess know what your secrets were." She said trying to sit up.

He pushed her back down, "what did you tell him?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I don't know any of your secrets so I couldn't tell him anything. I just said I wasn't 'your girl' and you wouldn't give a damn if I died." She said bluntly. "I also stabbed a guy and fought two other guys."

He laughed a chilling laugh, "Finally you did something other than curl up in the useless ball! You're coming out of your shell." He said patting her head "You're also wrong, I would be mad if someone _else_ killed you." He corrected. "If anyone were to kill you it would be me and me only."

Destini didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything.

The Joker was about to get up when he felt her hands tug on his jacket; he looked down at her amused and puzzled.

Destini looked at him longingly pulling him down towards her, "please." She just needed the smallest amount of comfort from him.

He contemplated what to do for a moment before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers crawling between her legs and bringing her body close to his.

**((I struggled a little bit with the Joker in this chapter…******** He didn't seem Joker enough…It's been so long since I've written about this, I hope I'm not loosing my touch :/ I think I'd punch myself lol. Uhm…I'm flobbin around thinking of ideas for the next chapter…if you have a request lemme know. Cha-bye-bye!))**


End file.
